


13 Days of Halloween 2020 - Prompt 1

by Zelgadis55



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween Writing Challenge, 13daysoct19, Actually he has 2 secrets, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, I don't mind either way, Mikey has a secret, Mikey is a nosy snoop, One of the crew/allies is a were, Prompt Fic, See their friendship how you like, Transformation, Were-Creatures, allstories, and both from his friend, one from his family, tmnt13days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelgadis55/pseuds/Zelgadis55
Summary: Rating: T for occasional language.Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.Summary: 2020 edition. 13 themes. 13 stories. 13 days of Halloween. Stories will be rated individually. 'His heart shattered into pieces as he saw his best friend backed into the wall and crouching, staring at him in terror, gun held in shaking hands and pointing right at him.' Mikey has a secret and it's just been discovered.
Series: 13 Days of Halloween [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978075
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	13 Days of Halloween 2020 - Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, truth is, I didn't manage to get all 13 stories done in time. Every story I came up with was just too long and it slowed me to a crawl (although, that said, I only had a month forewarning with the prompts, that's so short for what kept coming up as full-length stories *sigh*). As a result, none of these will be as edited as I like before posting and for that, I'm very sorry. I also can't promise to have something for every day since I've only done 5 so far (with 2 more in mind, 1 of which is a continuation of another and only half done) but I'm going to try to come up with something short, hopefully drabblish for the missing days. Wish me luck 'cause I don't do drabbles/short easily but don't count on them XD 
> 
> That said, you can still join the fun too! Writers and Artists are welcome. For more information, look for sampsonknight on Deviant Art or https://tmnt-allstories.tumblr.com/ The list of prompts is up and has been for about a month.

13 Days of Halloween

Prompt 1

“Hey, Mikey?”

“Hmm?” Mikey asked distractedly, his fingers flying from button to button as his thumb controlled the small joypad.

“I booked next week off work.”

Without breaking his gaze from the screen on which he was resoundingly thrashing his friend, Mikey angled his head towards Woody, a grin growing on his face. “Yeah?” he asked excitedly. “Got some cool plans for your time off, dude?”

“Maybe,” Woody drew out with a small smile, watching Mikey from the corner of his eye as he too played. “Depends on you, really.”

“What?” Mikey yelped, immediately turning his full attention on Woody and unable to hide the panic flourishing on his face. “What do you mean? You know I have to go home after tomorrow night!”

“Well, I figured I could take a trip, keep you company on your journey home,” Woody replied hopefully. “I can book myself into a hotel near your place and you can show me the sights when you have time.”

As Woody explained, Mikey began shaking his head wildly in panic. It wouldn't work. It couldn't! “You can't! I can't! My bros don't even know about you dude! How would I explain it?”

“You still haven't told them about me?”

The hurt on Woody's face was palpable and Mikey felt sick at the knowledge that he'd done that. He swallowed painfully, wishing he could explain. “They'd kill me if they found out about you,” he whispered.

Woody's face immediately darkened and he dropped his game controller, twisting in his seat to face Mikey full on. His voice came out both hard and soft at the same time. “Are you in danger, Michelangelo?”

Mikey's eyes boggled as he realised what he'd just implied. No, not literally kill him but Woody probably would be if his brothers found out he was lying to sneak out to spend time with his friend every full moon; a friend they didn't even know existed. They didn't actually know why he really took off for those three nights each month, simply citing he needed alone time – which was suspicious enough coming from him - to work on his art and that the full moon inspired him so much he couldn't concentrate on anything else anymore. It was true at least, even if not the real reason he took off every month. The time he spent on the surface after a lifetime of being forced to keep his distance made for amazing inspiration and the art he brought home to show his family more than paid for his lies and with April helping to sell it, for much of their needs.

“N-no,” he stuttered with a nervous laugh. “I'm not in any danger. I'd just be grounded for life, that's all!”

Woody frowned. “You're nineteen. Old enough to make your own choices.”

“And I still live under my really strict father's roof with three really over-protective brothers. I'm sorry, Woody but I can't take you home,” Mikey explained sadly.

“If they're really that overprotective, then why do they let you come to the city alone every month?”

Mikey fought not to cringe as he remembered the lies he'd told Woody when they met all those months ago to avoid having to make excuses why they couldn't meet up any other time. He reached up, running his pale five-fingered hand through his orange spray-dyed hair – there was no point using real dye when every time he transformed, his hair was back to its natural colour as if it hadn't been dyed in the first place. “Yeah, well, as I told you, I stay with old family friends who're cool enough to let me do my thing at night as long as I keep in touch and come back before morning,” he explained with a winning smile. “They don't dob me in for being out late.” His eyes flickered over to the clock on the wall and widened, prompting him to quickly shoot off a text letting his brothers know he was fine and ostensibly that he was returning soon.

“Well, while you're texting, why don't you see if you can stay overnight? You can sleep on the couch; it's a pull-out,” Woody suggested worriedly. “Mikester, I know you always do it but I really don't like you walking back alone so late. This isn't a great area.”

Mikey shook his head; he couldn't stay, “I'd love to, Wood but I totally can't. I've got stuff to do in the morning.”

“Just leave early,” Woody frowned insistently. “It'd be better than walking the streets of New York so late.”

“Sooo not a morning person,” Mikey grinned sheepishly. Another lie but at least not a total one. By his family's standards, unless he pulled 'all-nighters', he was always bright and raring to go come morning – cough cough– ten am. Unlike Raph and Donnie. His father by nature was nocturnal and as for the rest of them, what was the point of sticking to a human timetable when they couldn't exactly mingle with society?

Woody looked at him drily. “Art school doesn't start that early.”

Mikey chuckled nervously. He loved Woody, he really did but the increasing familiarity and closeness of his best friend meant Woody was starting to ask more and more questions he couldn't really answer because while one of the secrets was his own, it wasn't just his secret he had to protect. “Full disclosure, dude?” Woody nodded and so with a perfectly straight face, Mikey looked him full on in the eye. “I'm not actually human. I got bitten by a radioactive human over half a year ago and now by the light of the full moon, I transform into the stunningly cute human you see before you. The rest of the time, I'm a stunningly cute mutant turtle who also happens to be a skilled ninja.” His lips quirked up at the last part as if making a joke and sure enough, Woody burst into laughter, reaching up to wipe tears from his eyes.

“Seriously, Mike?” Woody snorted. “A radioactive human? Man, you've been reading way too many comics and that's saying something, especially coming from me!”

Mikey's smile widened. “Yeah,” he sniggered in agreement, “and on that note, I really gotta go. See ya tomorrow night?”

“Definitely,” Woody continued chuckling, “but I really do wish you'd stay the night. You'd be safer.”

“Pshaw! I'm fine, dude! Trained ninja, remember?” Mikey scoffed indignantly. Putting on his shoes, he then gathered his things and stood, slinging his backpack over his shoulders. “Catch ya later, bud!”

Woody continued chuckling as Mikey left the apartment, then he sobered, looking at the clock. Just after two am. He groaned, he couldn't in all good conscious allow Mikey to walk alone so late at night so he quickly threw on a jacket, snatched up his keys and set off after his friend.

For a time, Woody followed Mikey at a discrete distance, wishing his friend had at least caught a taxi or something when all of a sudden, he tripped over something that wasn't there a moment ago, slamming into the ground with a soft cry of pain.

“Well, well, looks like we caught ourselves a stalker!” a rough voice from above and behind him laughed harshly.

Woody blinked and looked up, pressing his hands down to push himself up only to find himself shoved back down again with a boot in his back. He swallowed fearfully upon seeing a small group surrounding him wearing gang colours. 'Crap!' he winced sourly. He only came out to make sure Mikey made it to where he was staying safely and instead wound up in trouble himself.

“That's not very nice, ya know,” another gruff voice spoke up. From where he was pushed into the ground, Woody twisted enough to see a scrawny figure, face full of stubble and wearing ripped jeans and shirt standing to the side and twirling a knife nonchalantly in hand. “We're just gonna have to teach you a lesson about muscling in on our turf.” His smile was cold and vile and Woody shuddered in fear.

“I wasn't stalking anyone!” Woody protested, trying and failing to keep the tremble from his voice, “or trying to 'muscle in' on anyone's turf. I was just taking a walk!”

“This time a night?” The gang members all laughed and one stepped forward, grabbing Woody by his jacket and yanking him roughly to his feet as he yelped. Suddenly, the hoodlum yelled in pain, instinctively releasing Woody as he staggered back, cradling his hand.

“Fuck! The freaks are here!” he snarled, whipping his head around to search the shadows intently. As he did, Woody saw a black shuriken with silver etching resembling a sakura shining in the centre embedded in the injured hand and he swallowed nervously.

“Get away from him,” a vaguely familiar voice growled deeply from the nearby alley.

Surprised, Woody squinted in the direction of the voice. He couldn't make out any details but he did see a small, slim shadow topped with a flash of orange. 

“I won't warn you again!” the voice warned dangerously as the owner's stance shifted to one preparing to attack.

“That's not one of the freaks! It's just a kid!”

“About to be a dead kid!” another snorted in disdain. “Get him!”

To Woody's disbelief and horror, the gang members rushed at the shadowy figure and Mikey stepped out into the open, face determined and set harder than Woody would have thought him capable of.

Mikey moved incredibly fast, dashing, spinning, flipping and kicking, weapons awhirl with seeming chaos as he taunted them, all while piling on the assault like a hurricane, relentless, powerful and extremely unpredictable. Woody's jaw dropped, unable to keep up as slowly, thug after thug dropped until only one remained. Mikey's smile widened impossibly.

Adam's apple bobbing in fear, the gang member looked around, taking in the bodies strewn about, then turned to run before ripping the shuriken from his hand and throwing it badly at Mikey. Mikey didn't even bother to dodge, just stared at its trajectory and distracted as he was, he didn't see the shadowy figure from behind arising. Woody did and he screamed.

“Behind you, Mikey!”

Eyes widening in surprise, Mikey whirled about, nunchakus flashing in a blur as he hit his attacker in the head and that's when the thug who'd thrown the shuriken struck.

Mikey dropped and the gang member pulled out a knife, moving ever closer and crouching beside him.

In shock, Woody fumbled at the phone in his pocket, pulling it out and activating a shrill alarm that had the remaining gang member rearing. As he bolted, he threw the knife at Woody's helpless friend, abandoning his own.

“Mikey!” Woody shrieked in fear. Forgetting everything else around him, he raced to the helpless teenager, floundering as he struggled to turn off the ear-splitting alarm and dropped down beside him as he looked his friend over frantically.

Mikey lay there, staring up and blinking in pain.

“The knife!” Woody freaked, searching his friend for blood, “He threw the knife at you!” His hands hovered as he searched and Mikey managed to pull himself together enough to sit up, blinking uncertainly at Woody. He laughed. It was breathy and made him sound barely there.

“I woody worry, Woody,” he laughed again, this time at his own accidental joke. “Diego can't hit the broadside of a Wallmart!”

“Di...ego?” Woody echoed in disbelief, gazing at Mikey in shock. How did he even know that creep's name?

Mikey canted his head, eyes glazed as he regarded Woody. “Diego?” he echoed uncertainly, “or … maybe it was Klaus? They both look alike. Cousins, you know, though Casey says there's rumours they're also brothers.”

“What are you... never mind!” Woody breathed deeply, trying desperately to centre himself. “I gotta get you to the hospital. You're hurt.”

Mikey's gaze suddenly sharpened and he lost all humour. “Nope! No hospitals, dude! I'll never walk out again. Not after last time.”

“Last time?” Woody frowned in confusion.

“Yeah.” Mikey's voice dropped into a conspiratorial whisper. “They know what I look like. They'll call the Bishop on me and give me over to the government to experiment on!”

Woody groaned. The blow to Mikey's head was a bad one and obviously messing with his sense of reality and reason. He didn't make any sense and needed help. “You're being ridiculous, Mikey. You need to go to the emergency room.” His gaze fell on Mikey's weapons. Nunchaku, he'd noted earlier. Illegal in this state. If the authorities were called...

“Nonononono! No hospitals! I won't be safe. Please, Woody, promise me,” Mikey begged desperately, his eyes glazing over again deliriously.

“But you're hurt,” Woody said softly, his heart breaking at the fear he saw on his friend's face.

Mikey looked up at him in confusion. “You're a good friend, you know bud? The beeeest! I'm so glad I met you!” he beamed, beginning to sag in place and leaning into Woody.

“I... Mikey... you _need_ help!” Woody exclaimed helplessly.

Blinking, Mikey appeared to consider Woody a minute. Then, “'Second Time Around'. Take me there! April'll help me. Just... tell her the Turtle Titan needs help with a new costume if she doesn't believe it's me.”

“Turtle's again?” Woody smirked, more to humour him than anything else.

“Giant, mutant ones!” Mikey agreed with a distant, willowy laugh.

Woody sighed and snatched up Mikey's weapons. “Where's your bag?”

“Dumpster,” he breathed softly, closing his eyes in pain.

Within minutes, Woody had found the bag hidden behind the garbage receptacle, stuffed the illegal weapons inside and hauled an uncooperative Michelangelo to his feet. For a moment he contemplated heading straight to the antique shop as asked, then realising it was across the other side of the city, sighed and took Mikey home instead, trying in vain to keep him engaged the entire way.

-:-

Biting his lip worriedly, Woody gazed down at Mikey as the phone rang out and transferred to voice mail for the third time running. It'd been nearly four am by the time he hauled Mikey up the stairs, into his small apartment and settled him on the couch. His friend was nearly insensate, unable to stand alone for the time it would have taken to pull the couch out into its bed form so he'd just settled him on it as is, feet and head resting on the arms, despite his short stature. Luckily, the arms were well padded, making for an almost comfortable pillow. Then he'd gone for ice, placing it in a plastic bag and wrapping it in a fresh tea towel. Once Mikey was as comfortable as possible, he's searched up 'Second Time Around' on the internet, happy to see the proprietor's name listed as April O'Neil along with her business number. From there, he spent a couple of minutes looking for her private number and then called.

On the fourth try ringing, someone finally answered groggily.

“ _Hello?”_

“Hi, are you April?”

There was a short pause, then in a suddenly much sharper tone, _“Who are you? Do you know what_ time _it is?”_

Woody swallowed anxiously, his gaze flickering to land on Mikey who was still out cold and looking to be in so much pain. “I'm so sorry to disturb you but it's urgent. My name is Woody and I'm calling on behalf of our mutual friend Mikey.”

“ _Mikey?”_ The tone was calmer again, worried but no longer threatening death or maiming.

“Yeah, Michelangelo. He's hurt and he wouldn't let me take him to a hospital. He said...”

“ _Hospital?”_ The woman suddenly sounded frantic. _“Please tell me you didn't!”_

Woody frowned in confusion as he stared harder down at his friend, realising just how little he really knew about him. Was he really a criminal or something? Or... his eyes widened, taking in his youthful appearance, maybe he was actually a runaway and only said he as older than he really was. But...

But then why would he turn down a bed for the night if that was the case and he didn't look like he lived on the streets; he was always clean, even if he did smell a bit and always wore the exact same three sets of clothing. Woody's frown deepened, concern rising within.

“ _Woody! Please tell me you didn't take Mikey to a hospital!”_ April repeated sharply, her voice almost begging. _“He'd be as good as dead if you did!”_

“I...” Woody swallowed, “I didn't. Mikey said to bring him to you instead but your store is too far away and I only have a moped. No taxis would stop for us!”

April breathed a sigh of relief. _“Give me your address. I'll call his brothers and we'll come pick him up. Also, you mentioned he's hurt? What happened? How bad is he?”_

Cringing, Woody winced. “Some people attacked me and he saved me. He took a blow to the head in the fight and hasn't been making much sense since. He's sleeping on my couch now.”

“ _Okay,”_ April replied, sounding relieved. _“You don't need to keep him awake but keep trying to wake him up every hour from when he lost consciousness. We'll be there asap!”_

-:-

_"April? Why are you calling so early in the morning?"_

“Hi Donnie, I just received a call from someone named Woody who told me Mikey was hurt while helping him.”

“ _What?”_ Donnie yelped, sounding as if he'd suddenly sat straight in his chair. _“How bad? Is Mikey...?”_

“Concussion by the sound of it,” April interrupted grimly as she locked her door behind her. “I have the address and am about to head there now. Would you prefer to meet me there or to stop and pick you up on the way?”

There was a slight pause before Donnie answered. _“It's nearly dawn now. Will stopping for us be out of your way?”_

“No, I'd only have to detour down two streets,” April replied as she reached her van.

“ _Okay. Your van would attract less attention than ours. We'll meet you topside.”_

-:-

Woody was just returning from the kitchen with a cup of water and fresh ice when he heard a cry ring out. His heart leapt into his throat and dropping the cup and ice, he raced into the lounge to see Mikey writhing spasmodically. Terrified and not knowing what to do, Woody could only hover helplessly nearby, watching anxiously and ready to catch his friend should he fall off the couch.

Wince inducing cracking and popping sounds filled the air, along with agonised moans as Mikey writhed, skin beginning to turn grey.

Woody panicked. He scrambled for the phone, automatically dialling nine one one and turning to stare down at Mikey, silently pleading for him to be okay as the phone rang.

_“Nine one one, what's your emergency?”_

“My friend was attacked and took a hard hit to the head!” he babbled in panic. “He seemed okay before but now he's having a fit.”

“ _Nonononono! No hospitals! I won't be safe. Please, Woody, promise me,” Mikey begged desperately, his eyes glazing over again deliriously. “They know what I look like. They'll call the Bishop on me and give me over to the government to experiment on!”_

_"Please tell me you didn't take Mikey to a hospital!” April repeated sharply, her voice almost begging. “He'd be as good as dead if you did!”_

Woody swallowed as the memories threatened to bowl him over. Every instinct screamed at him to get an ambulance here but Mikey and April had both been so desperately against it. He returned his gaze to Mikey just as a loud ripping sound tore through the apartment, only to be replaced by the cry that drowned it out.

“ _Sir? Did you hear the question?”_

As Woody watched in horror, the grey skin continued changing, morphing into an odd sea-green even as Mikey's hair and ears receded, disappearing into his increasingly misshapen skull. What looked like a shell began to form beneath him, the source of the ripping as it tore his clothing apart.

“ _Sir? Are you still there?”_

Panting in terror as he backpedalled, Woody shut off the phone – no hospital could help him now - watching in disbelief as Mikey's slight but wiry form bulked out. Suddenly, a green, muscled arm flung out, drawing Woody's gaze to see four fingers shifting, merging and almost melting into each other to form two much thicker ones.

And that was all Woody could take.

-:-

Blinking his eyes open blearily, Mikey simply breathed through the remnants of pain as he stared up uncomprehendingly at the stained white ceiling above him. He'd long decided that though changing back and forth the way he did was an amazing opportunity, he hated and could very happily have done without the associated agony it always brought with it, thank you very much. He'd become used to it enough by now that he didn't normally lose consciousness anymore so that he did this time meant his transformation must have been particularly bad.

Wait. Mikey blinked. White ceiling? Studying it further, he realised he _knew_ that ceiling, it just wasn't the one he'd been expecting. He frowned in confusion, a sudden chill racing down his shell as the realisation he hadn't made it back to his hideout in time hit him. His eyes slid to the side and he groaned.

Yep... Woody's. He was still here but he didn't know how when he'd been certain he'd left in plenty of time.

“Shell...” he swore quietly before swinging his legs off the couch and sitting up. Then his heart shattered into pieces as he saw the best friend he'd ever had outside of family backed into the wall and crouching, staring at him in terror, gun held in shaking hands and pointed his way. “Woody...” Mikey said softly, wishing he could've come clean before it came to this.

But how could he have when he hadn't even told his family yet?

“Who... w-what are you?” came the terrified yet sharp question.

Mikey smiled sadly. “It's me, Mikey. Michelangelo. I'm a mutant turtle. Surprise!” He gave a small laugh knowing there was absolutely _nothing_ funny about this. “I told you last night, remember?”

Woody's shaking only increased, the gun all but rattling from his fingertips.

“I'm...” Mikey sighed. How right was it telling yet another human before his own actual family? Why couldn't he bring himself to tell them before now?

...

Because he was terrified.

Terrified to have this taken away from him somehow because Donnie would totally look for a cure in case of health consequences.

Terrified to lose his new-found freedom of being actually able to walk on the surface among the humans.

Terrified... of them hating him for not telling them sooner... for resenting the fact he had something they didn't...

... Terrified of how they'd react to seeing the agony he went through with each transformation as his body reformed itself... of bones and cartilage shifting and breaking, regrowing...

He gave Woody a small, sad smile. “I'm also a werehuman. You know, kinda like a werewolf but without the fur, fangs and blood lust,” he added jokingly, mentally kicking himself as he saw Woody blanch at those words. Seriously! Why the shell could he never keep his big trap shut? He sobered, swallowing, “F-for the three nights of the full moon each month, I get to actually walk among people as if I was normal like them.”

A sharp breath like hitching came from Woody and the gun straightened out a moment. Mikey's eyes flickered down to it before rising to meet his friend's – most likely former friend's now – eyes. It was all he could do not to wail and scream at the thought but humans being what they were usually couldn't accept the truth of him and his family.

Why the shell couldn't he have just been satisfied with the amazing acceptance of April, Casey and Angel like his brothers and father were?

Why did he have to constantly crave more?

He closed his eyes, trying to brush away the sick feeling creeping into his soul at the thought of losing Woody's friendship.

Suddenly, a sharp, loud cracking knock came from the door, making Mikey sit up straight in panic. He couldn't remove his eyes off Woody, however, and he saw the human clench in fright at the unexpected sound.

“Who did you call?” Mikey whispered, wondering how he could possibly make a break for it. Woody's apartment was small, barely enough room for the pull-out couch and the TV on the wall. The window small enough that he'd have trouble squeezing through it to escape, given his shell and the rising dawn.

The knock sounded again, more urgently this time and Woody cringed in fear. Mikey's heart broke all over again.

“Woody, bud, I'm still me, I'm still Mikey,” he pleaded desperately. “I'm not going to hurt you. You're my best friend.”

Woody's mouth opened as if to respond but a voice from the other side of the door interrupted him before he could.

“Hello? Woody, are you there? It's April! You called me about our mutual friend?”

Woody's gaze flickered away from Mikey for the first time but the death grip on the gun tightened. A small wordless noise escaped him. At that, Mikey's sharp hearing picked up the faint yet distinctive sound of someone half-stepping/half-stumbling from the door, followed by the faint ticking of lockpicks working the lock.

“Please, can you put the gun down?” Mikey asked, his eyes wide with fear as he watched his friend. “Before the...” the door flew open, banging against the wall and making both of them jump, “... door opens...” he finished lamely as Raph and Leo burst inside, followed by a worried-looking Donnie and April.

Leo took in the situation immediately, fixing his dark big-brother gaze on Woody, even as Donnie asked, “Are you alright, Mikey?”

Raphael actually growled, narrowed gaze filled with hatred.

Woody's breathing rate picked up, terror filling his eyes exponentially at the sight of his brothers and Mikey tried not to wince.

Why the shell couldn't they have just waited patiently at the door for an answer? He sighed. He knew why. The sun was coming up and with it, the increased risk of other people leaving their apartments and seeing them. That and they were worried. About him...

“I'm fine, guys, promise,” he answered calmly.

A strangled sound escaped Woody and his grip adjusted automatically. Mikey saw Leo tense and Raph prepare to fly across the room to take him out but Mikey was faster. He shot to his feet, ignoring the slight lingering unsteadiness from returning to his true form and raced across the few steps to plant himself between Woody and his brothers. His wonderful, loving but way overprotective brothers.

“Don't hurt him!” Mikey blurted desperately, standing his ground firmly as Raph tried to shove him aside. “He's my friend.”

“Friend?” Raph's eye ridges shot up as he exploded in disbelief. He glared past Mikey's shoulder at the terrified human behind him. “What kind of 'friend',” he air quoted viciously, “threatens to shoot his friend?”

“He's just scared, Raphie. He won't hurt us.”

“Got that right!” Raphael snarled, “because he won't get a chance to!”

Frantic, Mikey grabbed Raph's arm. “Leave him alone, please,” he begged even as his brother ripped his arm from Mikey's grip and shoved him aside. He turned his head desperately towards his other brothers. “Leo, Don,” he pleaded.

Donnie's eyes were wide but he nodded.

Leo sighed, having noticed what Mikey already had, Mikey was sure. Realistically, there was no way he'd missed it. “Raphael, stand down,” Leonardo commanded. “Let's just get home before people start moving around.”

Raph's head whipped around to stare down Leo in disbelief. “Are you freakin' kidding me? This human,” he spat, “pulled a gun on our brother! Threatened to kill him and you wanna just what? Leave?”

“Woody did call to get help for Mikey, remember?” Donnie spoke up calmly. He eyed Mikey carefully again, looking for any sign of injury and seeing nothing. Mikey stiffened at the scrutiny. He'd have to come clean at last and his family would not like it.

“Come on, Raphie,” Mikey repeated, pulling Raph towards the door. The moment Raph stopped fighting it, Mikey released him, peeling off to grab his bag which he saw dumped by the couch. Then he stopped, staring morosely at the shreds of his ripped clothing. “Aw, man! That was my favourite shirt!” he whined. Then, ignoring the strange looks from his brothers and April, he grabbed that too, stuffing the rags inside his bag and slumping unhappily, headed for the door. There he stopped short upon seeing his brothers all wearing their disguises.

“Uh... I don't have anything to disguise myself with,” he winced, knowing that would be another thing his brothers berated him for later. But come on! He expected to be away from here and back in his hideaway in the sewers long before now and if Woody hadn't been attacked, he would have been.

Leo nodded grimly with a look that promised there would be a conversation about that later and April pulled off the oversized coat she'd thrown on just in case, smiling wanly as she handed it over to Mikey. He figured she'd only been wearing it in case she needed her hands free.

“Thanks, Ape.”

“No problem, Mikey,” she replied crisply, tossing a judging look back to where Woody still crouched, leaning against the wall. “Are you okay? From what Woody told me, I thought...”

“I'm fine now,” Mikey immediately reassured with a too-bright smile - no, he wasn't... his friend's reaction to the real him _hurt_ \- as he shrugged the long coat on. “I... I'll explain everything when we get home. I promise. But uh... you guys are going to find it hard to believe and I won't be able to prove it until tonight.”

April wrapped her arm around him, giving him a quick, comforting squeeze as Raphael growled.

“Yeah, you damn well better believe you'll be explainin' everythin'!” he spat venomously, glaring daggers at Woody. “Startin' with what you were doin' here with him!”

Mikey groaned as he allowed himself to be led out the door. Yeah, he was in deep trouble and he'd be lucky if he'd even be allowed out of their sights ever again. Then, before Donnie could pull the door closed behind them, Mikey turned and gazed back at Woody with a sad smile.

“Uh... Woody?”

Though the human's gaze had never actually left him, Mikey felt his attention zero in on him.

“Just a word of advice, bud. If you ever need to pull a gun on a dude again, you'd uh... do better if you actually put your finger on the trigger instead of the guard.”

Woody stiffened as his fearful gaze fell to the deadly weapon in his hand and immediately shifted his grip as Mikey heard collective groans of dismay and disbelief from his brothers and April.

“Mikey...” Leo sighed.

“Don't tell the damn human he forgot to put his finger on the fucking trigger, you idiot!” Raph snapped in annoyance and disbelief. Mikey shot him a look before returning his attention to Woody.

“I'm so sorry for scaring you, bud. I'm... going now and don't worry, I-I'll stay away from you but I just want you to know I'll always treasure what we had.” Then Mikey turned before his budding tears could give him away and shut the door behind him.

-:-

Three days later, Woody stood outside the entrance to 'Second time Around', twitching with nervousness. He breathed deeply in and out, ignoring the annoyed looks of passersby when they had to veer around him. Finally, ten minutes before closing, he managed to steel himself and pushed open the door.

“Welcome!” April's cheerful voice called. Woody choked a moment and before he could reply, April spoke up again. “Is there anything I can help you... with...” her voice trailed off as she saw who stood in her store and her expression hardened.

“I-I was hoping you could help me get in t-touch with Mikey,” he stammered nervously. “Or if he won't see me, not that I'd blame him... help me pass on a message of how sorry I am for what happened the other day.”

April stood in front of him, arms crossed and staring him down with stormy green eyes. “And why should I help you after you held him at gunpoint?”

Woody cringed in pain and self-loathing. He would never have shot but how was anyone else supposed to realise? He stood there floundering for an answer but all he could come up with was, “I was scared,” he whispered, closing his eyes in disgust. “I didn't know what was going on. I... I still don't but... he's my friend or... or he was my friend. I didn't mean to hurt him and... even if he can't forgive me, I want him to know for his sake just how sorry I am.”

April stood there, standing over him, judging and finally, her expression softened. “I'll try to help you but not for you, for him. Mikey's like a little brother to me, all his brothers are really, a combination of best friends and family, and I really don't like seeing him hurting the way he has been the last few days.”

Woody nodded numbly. His fault... he'd done that with his blind fear and stupidity.

“I don't know if he'll be able to meet with you. Knowing him, he'll jump at the chance but he's in a lot of trouble right now and grounded.”

Woody paled. “For being friends with me?” Given the situation the other day at his apartment, he could understand how Mikey's family would have overreacted but if it was just because he was human... well, April was human too.

“For not coming clean about being friends with you and in particular for not telling us about his 'monthly cycle',” April stated drily. She shuddered, her face looking pained. “Would you be willing to meet him here? If he is even allowed to come?”

“I'd go down into the sewers themselves if it meant I could apologise,” Woody burst out. April chuckled, leaving him confused as to why.

“I really don't think his family would appreciate that,” she smiled wryly. “Just let me close up for the day, then we can go inside and I'll call him.”

“Thank you,” Woody replied gratefully, watching as she locked the door, spun around the closed sign and brought down the security shutters. Then April led him through the store's back door. There they passed the stairs, going into a small kitchenette where she directed him to sit down before leaving to make her call.

“Mikey's on his way,” April abruptly stated, making Woody jump; he hadn't noticed her come back, her footsteps were so silent. Woody frowned, remembering how Mikey said he was a ninja and all of a sudden he wondered if April was too, considering how close she was with Mikey and his brothers. He watched as she put the kettle on, getting out some cups. “Coffee, tea or hot chocolate?” she offered.

Woody shook his head. Honestly, he felt queasy with nerves. “No thank you.”

April nodded with a hum and prepared five cups, two coffee, one tea and two hot chocolate, then sat opposite him, regarding him carefully.

“The turtles have a lot of enemies,” she said suddenly, causing Woody to blanch at the thought of Mikey always being in danger. “They fight crime on an almost daily basis and are in danger from the government and unscrupulous scientists, among others that would take their... uniqueness for any opportunity or advantage it could give them. If knowledge of their existence somehow got out...”

“I promise I won't say anything,” Woody interrupted, desperate to reassure her. “Not about them or your connection to them!”

April nodded and relaxed, a relieved look on her face. “Thank you.” She clasped her hands, resting them on the table. Then she continued softly, never taking her piercing eyes off of him. “I was afraid of them too when I first met them. My old boss tried to kill me so I was running for my life when they came out of nowhere and saved me. I was so stressed, lost and terrified that I screamed at the sight of them and fainted. I'm not proud of that... Anyway, they couldn't just leave me where I was so they took me to their hidden home to look after me and I soon discovered who they really are. Kind, wonderful people who would help anyone if it's in their power to do so, despite how they are hated, feared and shunned by humans. Mikey may have hidden the fact he wasn't human from you but I know you still got to know the real Mikey.”

“And I freaked out and pulled a gun on him... on my best friend...” Woody whispered, shame filling him once more. Not that it ever really left.

April nodded. “Which in and of itself is unforgivable. However, like myself at the time, you were already highly stressed, I'd even wager terrified, and I can only imagine how that combined with watching him go through that awful transformation might have affected you.”

“It's still no excuse...” Woody muttered, unable to keep hold of that intelligent green gaze any longer.

April nodded again. “True but the fact is, you called me for help for Mikey beforehand. You listened to us both about not taking him to a hospital. You already proved you care about him and those are the reasons I'm willing to give you a chance now. That and because I know Mikey.” She smiled fondly. “He can be annoying, even aggravating at times, overly excitable and dramatic but he has boundless enthusiasm, optimism and a heart of gold and he always wants to see the best in people. I'm helping you for his sake and that said, if you _ever_ do anything to hurt him again,” her expression and voice became intense, making Woody shudder at the threat within, “I will hunt you down, if his brothers don't get to you first that is, and you will _not_ live to regret it.”

“I wouldn't!” he protested in horror. Then flinching again as he realised he already did, “I-I mean, I won't! Never again! Whether he wants to talk to me ever again or not after today, he'll always be my best friend. I... I promise I won't hurt him ever again!”

And with that, April leant back in her chair, relaxed and seemingly satisfied.

-:-

Mikey stood in April's basement, staring at the stairs leading up to the ground floor containing the store and kitchenette, trying to get his breathing and rising panic under control.

“You don't have to do this, Mikey,” Leo said calmly, a soothing hand on his arm grounding him. “No one will think any less of you for turning around and going home again.”

“No,” Raph agreed tersely. “In fact, we'd be relieved if you did. That monster doesn't deserve another chance.”

Irritated, Mikey frowned, “Yes he does and he's not a monster!”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “You saved him and how did he repay you? Oh yeah, he pulled a fuckin' _gun_ on you!”

“A gun he had no intention of firing!” Mikey retorted. He was so sick and tired of this argument over and over again! Woody had a good heart! Helped him out one time when he was hungry because he'd forgotten to restock his hideaway and it was before he'd started earning extra money so he had nothing on him. They'd become firm friends at that moment. “He was just scared! You've seen me transform now, you were scared too!”

Raph snorted derisively. “Hardly!”

“And he was already scared to start with because he'd just been attacked and I'd been hurt! How else do you expect him to react?” Mikey continued hotly, ignoring his brother's denial; Mikey had seen the look in his eye after he turned human again. Honestly though, ever since he came out to his family, they were driving him nuts! Especially after seeing him screaming through the painful transformations. He'd told them afterwards he was never transforming in front of them again but they'd laid down the law, refusing to let him leave the lair for them. In fact, Donnie insisted that Mikey come to him the moment he felt the onset so he could monitor his vitals. Suffice it to say, Mikey hadn't been pleased; he didn't want them to have to witness that ever again, knowing how badly it affected them just _seeing_ it.

“Not pulling a gun would be nice,” Donnie replied wryly. Then he sighed, closing his eyes. “But I understand it from his perspective and as you noticed, his finger wasn't even on the actual trigger.”

Mikey nodded emphatically. “I'm going to talk to him, alone, and you three can wait with April upstairs!” Then, leaving his brothers to catch up, Mikey stormed up the stairs and turned into the kitchenette, freezing in the doorway as he saw Woody seated opposite April. Woody looked up, eyes wide and hollow. “H-hi!” Mikey squeaked nervously.

“H-hi,” Woody returned quietly, looking more ashamed and in pain than Mikey had ever seen anyone.

April immediately stood and poured hot water into the cups. Then handed them out, placing a hot chocolate on the table at the seat Mikey usually claimed. “Would you like anyone to stay with you both?” she offered.

“No,” Mikey replied, his eyes fixed on Woody.

“We ain't leavin' you alone with that arsehole!” Raph snarled protectively.

“Yes, we are,” Leo insisted firmly after seeing April give a small nod of approval. “We'll go upstairs and leave them to talk.” His gaze softened. “We'll be right there if Mikey needs us, Raph.”

Raphael grumbled but acquiesced and the three brothers and April left, leaving Mikey alone with Woody.

“Uh... mind if I sit down?” Mikey asked, scratching his neck nervously as he gestured to his usual chair.

“Please,” Woody murmured, looking relieved as Mikey moved.

The moment he was seated, Mikey's hands curled around the cup, grateful for its steadying warmth as he gazed expectantly at Woody, trying to hide just how hopeful he felt. “Are you... okay?” he asked softly.

Woody spluttered. “You're asking me if _I'm_ okay, Mike?” he cried despondently. “I'm the one who should be asking you! After what I saw, you... you were screaming in agony and then I hurt you!”

“I'm fine, I promise,” Mikey smiled sadly; no one should have to see that. Ever. “While it does hurt like hell, it only takes me a few minutes to recover. I'm fine, I promise.”

“What about... you were so hurt before that, Mike.”

Mikey hummed. He remembered, barely, though it had taken him a while. “Yeah but transforming back and forth heals me. Shell, I've been stabbed before, nearly died and then transformed back with no sign anything even happened.”

Woody stared, his mouth agape in shock. “Stabbed?” he finally asked faintly.

“Yeah, yonks ago, dude,” Mikey replied easily, waving a dismissive hand. His brothers had freaked out when he'd admitted that little gem to them the other day and demanded proof of no lasting effects. Mikey had then had to withstand Donnie examining him for hours afterwards and he'd promised come next month to test that on a small scale at least. Mikey was not looking forward to it. “Point is, I'm fine, okay?”

“Okay,” Woody agreed but the look on his face said it was anything but okay but Mikey would take what he could get and no arguments and/or protests over the past were a great start.

“So...” Mikey drawled.

“So...” Woody echoed. He sighed, looking miserably down at his hands on the table, then back up at Mikey, looking as though he'd lost his best friend. “I'm so sorry, Mikey. I shouldn't have pulled that gun on you that night and I shouldn't have freaked out the way I did.”

“It's okay. You were scared and I knew you'd never actually hurt me,” Mikey quickly reassured with a small smile.

“But that's just it! I _did_ hurt you!” Woody cried desperately. “I know you! It doesn't matter what you look like! It _shouldn't_ matter what you look like! I shouldn't have let seeing you not human freak me out so much!”

Mikey hummed again. “True but you didn't know. You were already scared and emotional and then to see that... I know it's not pretty,” he sighed. “Look, I don't blame you, Woody. Trauma makes people do things they normally wouldn't and I trust you. I trusted you before and I still trust you now. I'm just sorry I couldn't tell you the truth. I mean, besides the fact the truth is totally crazy, it wasn't just _my_ secret I had to protect.”

“Your brothers,” Woody realised. “And father too, I guess?”

“Yeah, dude,” Mikey chuckled. “Only he's a giant rat instead of a giant turtle.” Woody blinked and Mikey's smile grew. “Long story, bud. Really long!”

“Okay.”

“But I guess you've got questions?” Mikey offered.

“Only like about a million of them,” Woody laughed self-consciously, “but the first is how could you be so sure I wouldn't shoot? I mean, you told me to put my finger on the trigger! What if I'd...”

“You couldn't,” Mikey said intently, leaning forward towards him. “No bullets.”

Woody's jaw dropped. “How did you know?”

Mikey drew in a deep breath. “Okay, now, you gotta remember that while I trusted you even before you first invited me over, I'm a trained ninja.” Woody nodded. “Because of who we are, we've been trained to be paranoid.”

“Okay...?” Woody ventured, clearly confused.

“I snooped,” Mikey admitted bluntly. “First chance I got. I found the gun the first day I came around and no bullets anywhere. I kept checking every time I came over except for this month when I finally convinced my 'paranoia' to just stop for once.”

“Oh...”

“I'm sorry, Woody. I trust you but I had no choice. Not checking for danger goes against my training and every instinct,” Mikey said, refusing to feel shame for such a vital self-preservation instinct. He and his brothers had even done the same with April and Casey for ages. Until April had caught Leo red-handed as he rifled through her underwear drawer a few weeks before they'd been forced to take refuge in her home. He'd been standing there twitching as he fought to resist the urge to organise her untidy drawer instead of returning it to as it was. To say there'd been hell to pay was an understatement but ultimately, she'd understood. “So yeah, I knew you couldn't shoot and I realised a while back that you only ever had that thing to scare off intruders and that you didn't have bullets because you couldn't shoot anyone in the first place.”

Woody nodded numbly.

“Forgive me?” Mikey smiled hopefully. If he couldn't, then Mikey knew their friendship would never work and he wanted it to so badly.

“Y... yeah, of course,” Woody agreed after a moment. “It's... not normal and a total invasion of privacy but I can understand it. Heck, I think I would too, in your place, even without the training.”

Mikey relaxed in relief. He'd, of course, explained about the lack of bullets over and over but Raph still held it against Woody and would do so for some time.

“Anyway, I'm really sorry, Mikey. I've been thinking about this non-stop since you left the other day and I'm so, _so_ sorry. I understand if you never want to talk to me again and will leave you alone if that's what you really want but...” Woody took a deep breath, steeling himself to bare his soul and for possible rejection, “I really hope you don't because I'd miss you like crazy.”

Mikey beamed as all his fears and insecurities released to fly off with the wind. He still had his friend and it might take his brothers a while to accept him but sooner or later they would because Donnie had already dug into Woody's history and Mikey wouldn't give them a choice otherwise.

“We'll have to meet up here at April's for a while until I'm not grounded anymore and my bros get to know you too but yeah, I still wanna be friends too.”

“Thank god for that!”

Immediately, all the tension Mikey could see in Woody also released and the atmosphere between them returned, if not to normal, then close to it. Suddenly, Woody laughed and Mikey looked questioningly at him. “So radioactive human bite? Really?”

All Mikey could do was laugh and then, feeling good about it, told Woody his true werehuman origin.

-:-

**Author's Note:**

> This story also happens to be based on a story I started writing a few years ago for a Writer Nexus Challenge – 'Night of the Were-human'. I actually had a lot of it written and more worked out but then along came the original '13 Days of Halloween' and I was forced to put it aside to be able to focus on and complete the '13 Days'. I always intended to come back to it and still keep the book on hand but have yet to do so. Hopefully one day. When I have finished other things more important.
> 
> OCT 19th – Prompt 1 - One of the crew or allies is/becomes a were (#tmnt13daysoct19)


End file.
